The Baker's Story
by THG-HPlover
Summary: "Peeta Mellark" Those two words had the power to change his whole life "Why?" you may ask. Well, his name is Meel Mellark, the baker of District 12, and this is his story from the reaping to his death
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Peeta Mellark"

That was the point it all started. The moment in time when the whole world started to spin out of control.

"Peeta Mellark"

I knew then, when that blasted Capitol woman said those two little words, that my world would never be the same.

"Why?" You may ask. Well, I'll tell you why. My name is Meel Mellark. And Peeta Mellark is the name of my son.


	2. Chapter 1: The Reaping

_**Here it goes everyone, my first chapter! i hope you all like it, let me know what you think :)**_

_**Also thanks to my first reviewer - 14SpiralTree **_

_**and to my first follower of this story - RedTuna**_

_**Thanks x THG-HPlover**_

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

"Peeta Mellark"

I watch in horror as my youngest son, my little boy's name is picked from the reaping bowl and he was beckoned onto the stage by Effie Trinket, District 12's escort.

My eldest son Wheat, who was almost 20 meaning that he was thankfully no longer legible for the reaping, turned to look at me in horror as did my middle son Rye, who is standing close to us in the enclosed area for 18 year olds.

I watched as Wheat turned to Rye and mouthed furiously at him.

"Volunteer"

Rye's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Volunteer Rye, please. Rye please, I'm begging you." Wheat continued pleading desperately.

Rye turned to face the front again, ignoring his eldest brother. It didn't come as too much of a shock to me though. Siblings wouldn't usually volunteer for one another. What that Everdeen girl did was the radical thing. I turned away from my son's and towards the stage, watching as Peeta took his place on the other side of Effie, who asked for volunteers. I glanced at Rye, whose hands stayed firmly by his side and his mouth clamped shut. I could sense Wheat fidgeting next to me. There was no doubt in my mind that he was going to give Rye a serious "talking" to when we were out of here. It was no secret that Wheat got on much better with Peeta than with Rye. I knew that if Wheat was still in reaping age he would be up there in a flash.

Mayor Undersee stands and begins to read the Treaty of Treason, but I don't listen, no one does anymore. Instead I watch Peeta. He seems composed as he stands in front of us all but I notice the slight shaking of his hands. His eyes meet mine from a distance and I give him a small, helpless smile.

The Mayor finishes reading and motions for Peeta and Katniss to shake hands, which they both do, staring each other in the eye and both holding on for slightly longer than necessary, though they probably don't realise.

They turn to face the front as the anthem of Panem plays. As soon as it's finished they are both led inside, surrounded by Peacekeepers to stop them escaping.

The crowd surrounding the Justice Building slowly disperses. I can feel people patting my back in a gesture saying they feel sorry for me. Rye walks over to us and Wheat immediately grabs him and they start to have a furious discussion in the corner. I watch them for a second then, for the first time, turn towards my wife, Katherine. Her face is white and she is standing as still as a rock, eyes still staring at the place our son had disappeared from.

Gently I shook her arm and she turned to face me, her usual expression falling into place. Sighing, I let go of her arm and called to my elder son's a said,

"Wheat, leave him alone"

"But dad…"

"But nothing. No one else would have done it and you know it."

"She did."

"Yes, but her little sister is everything to her. And there's no way that little girl would even get past the bloodbath. At least Katniss has a better chance." It was true, I thought to myself. Everyone in the district knew that Katniss could hunt. I personally bought squirrels from her every week. She was a fighter. She at least had a chance of getting out of the bloodbath alive.

"Fine" said Wheat, crossing his arms, turning away from us and marching towards the Justice Building.

"Thanks dad." Rye whispered quietly to me.

"Anytime Son. Come on, let's go and see Peeta." I said as we followed my eldest Son towards the Justice Building to say good bye to Peeta.

_**Ahhh, so that was the first chapter. hope you liked it :) reviews would be great, thanks to everyone that has read it x**_


End file.
